The invention relates to preamble detection.
The IEEE 802.15.4 standard and the ZigBee™ standard provide communication protocols for relaxed throughput, low power consumption wireless communication applications, for example, ad-hoc wireless networking applications. Different kinds of physical layer components can be used provide the functionality specified by these higher layer protocols. Various integrated circuit designs have been proposed to implement these physical layer components that include radio frequency (RF) components and other analog and digital circuitry. Different design decisions make trade-offs that affect characteristics such as power consumption, reliability, accuracy, and/or cost.